Chibi Mafia
by Mei-chan4
Summary: Tsuna's world becomes more crazy when his cousin comes to stay. Tsuna must now not only fight to protect his friends, but try and keep Shuuchi out of the mafia. Shuuchi seems unable to make any normal friends, though. Between the happy go lucky Jiro, the whip wielding mafia princess Carine, and the wallflower Rosabella, will things ever be normal in the Sawada household again?
1. A New Town

**Hello, everyone! I had this story up a while ago under the title of Disturbia. I decided to take it down to edit it. Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"You guys really didn't have to come." Tsuna said nervously. He'd really hoped that he would be able to slip away and go to the airport himself, but of course Reborn had found out and told Gokudera and Yamamoto. Somehow, Ryohei had found out. He'd decided to tag along and Kyoko had come with him.

"It's no trouble, Tsuna-san." Haru said with a bright smile. "I can't wait to meet your cousin! I'm sure he's absolutely adorable."

Gokudera scoffed. "Men aren't adorable, stupid woman."

Haru glared at Gokudera. "A five year old isn't a man."

A short distance away, a young boy watched the group nervously. His short brown hair was mussed from the long flight, and his equally brown eyes were drooping from exhaustion. He shifted his small suitcase from hand to hand nervously. He'd seen his older cousin when he'd first gotten off the airplane. He'd been so excited, he'd started to run over. It was then he'd seen the rest of the group, and he'd hesitated.

"Chiaossu."

Shuuchi let out a small squeak and spun around. He was surprised to find a toddler standing beside him, wearing a suit and fedora hat. "A baby?"

The toddler looked Shuuchi up and down. "Are you Sawada Shuuchi?"

"Yes." Shuuchi said, quickly bowing politely to the toddler. "Are you lost? Do you need help finding your mom?"

"There you are, Shuuchi!" Tsuna came over with the others closely following.

Shuuchi briefly forgot about the toddler. He spun around and hugged his cousin tightly. "Tsuna-ni!"

Tsuna grinned and hugged Shuuchi back. "How are you doing? Mama said you'd be staying with us for a while…" He patted Shuuchi's wild hair down when he felt the little boy's shoulders sag. "It's okay. We can talk about it later. Mama is really excited to see you. She's making your favorite dinner tonight."

"Chicken!" Shuuchi cheered excitedly, his frown quickly leaving his face. "Nana always makes the best chicken!" He peered hesitantly around Tsuna when he heard one of the people laughing. "Tsuna-ni, are these your friends?"

"Introduce us, Dame-Tsuna." The toddler kicked Tsuna in the knees.

Tsuna laughed nervously, trying his best to ignore Shuuchi's terrified face. "Shuuchi, this is Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei-nisan, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, and Reborn."

Yamamoto grinned, reaching over and ruffling Shuuchi's hair. "You look like a mini Tsuna. Welcome to Namimori. Hey, Gokudera, doesn't he look like a mini Tsuna?"

Gokudera glowered at Yamamoto, chewing angrily on the cigarette in his mouth. "Don't talk about Juudaime Jr. so casually!"

"Tsuna-ni, what are they talking about?" Shuuchi asked curiously.

Tsuna chuckled nervously. "Well, I better get Shuuchi home. Mama's really excited to see him. I'll see all of you at school tomorrow!" He quickly grabbed Shuuchi's hand and pulled him through the crowded airport.

Shuuchi glanced over his shoulder. "Tsuna-ni, Reborn is still following us."

"Oh, well…Reborn actually lives with us right now. He's my…uh…tutor…" Tsuna said slowly.

"A toddler is your tutor?" Shuuchi asked incredulously. He looked over to his side where Reborn was now walked beside him.

Reborn scoffed, debating whether or not he should hit Shuuchi like he did Tsuna. "I'm not really a tutor. I'm a hitman for the mafia. I'm training Dame-Tsuna to be the Juudaime of the Vongola family."

Tsuna laughed nervously at the dubious look on his little cousin's face. "Reborn, don't joke about things like that!"

"I don't joke." Reborn said.

The rest of the way to Tsuna's house was rather uneventful. Reborn spent most of the time explaining the mafia to Shuuchi. Shuuchi was uncertain whether or not the toddler was telling the truth. It didn't help that Tsuna kept laughing and trying to brush off everything Reborn said. When they finally got to the house, Nana was waiting eagerly outside on the front porch for them.

"My little Shu-chan!" Nana squealed, running over and pulling the little boy into a big hug. She kissed both his cheeks. "How was your flight? Do you want to take a bath before dinner?"

Shuuchi smiled brightly at his aunt. "It was okay. I'll take a bath after dinner, Nana." Shuuchi blinked as a little boy in a cow suit suddenly ran out, screaming at Reborn.

"Lambo will defeat you, Reborn!" Lambo shrieked.

Reborn didn't say a word. He backhanded Lambo away and walked into the house without a word.

Shuuchi opened and closed his mouth a few times. He looked over at Tsuna for answers. "Is it always like this?"

Tsuna laughed nervously. "You'll get used to it…Come on; I'll show you your room." He led Shuuchi up the stairs. "Your room is right next to mine. If you need anything during the night, just come get me. You might want to be careful, though. Reborn sets booby traps around the room."

"Are you really part of the mafia?" Shuuchi asked, alarmed.

"No!" Tsuna said quickly. "I mean, Reborn keeps saying I'm supposed to be the boss of the Vongola or whatever, but I don't want to. Don't tell Mama, okay?"

Shuuchi nodded. He went into his room and put his bag down on the bed. He looked over at Tsuna. "Have you killed anyone?"

"No!" Tsuna yelped out.

"What about Yamamoto-san and the others; are they part of the mafia?" Shuuchi asked.

"No!"

"Yes." Reborn walked into the room, kicking Tsuna in the back of the knees for good measure. "They're part of Tsuna's family. Want to be part of Dame-Tsuna's family, Shuuchi?"

Shuuchi blinked a couple times. He quickly shook his head. "No way! That sounds scary! I'm just staying here until Mom and Dad stop fighting! There's no way I will ever, ever, ever join the mafia!"

"Tsu-kun, Shu-chan, Reborn, dinner is ready!" Nana called from downstairs.

Reborn hummed thoughtfully, but left the room without saying another word. Tsuna simply shrugged at Shuuchi when the little boy looked curiously at him. He didn't think Reborn would give up so easily.

Shuuchi wasn't sure what to make of dinnertime. Lambo had returned from wherever he'd been slapped to. It seemed the little cow child hadn't learned his lesson, as he once again tried to attack Reborn. He received a fork to the forehead for his troubles. A little girl named I-Pin showed up, and Shuuchi liked her well enough. She was relatively quiet, until Lambo started chasing her around pretending to be a broccoli monster. Tsuna quickly put an end to it, muttering about explosions. Nana seemed completely content with all the chaos, and Reborn remained relatively silent.

After his bath, Nana tucked Shuuchi into bed. She kissed his forehead before standing up and walking to the door. "Good night, Shu-chan. Tomorrow, Tsu-kun will walk you to school. Sweet dreams."

Shuuchi tried to go to sleep. Despite all the chaos of the day, Namimori was oddly quiet at night. It was something Shuuchi wasn't used to at all. He missed his room at his home, and the bustling sound of nighttime Tokyo. He missed his mother and father. Finally, after tossing and turning for what felt like forever, Shuuchi got up and went into Tsuna's room.

Shuuchi was mindful of where he stepped, avoiding a trip wire and a few other booby traps Reborn had apparently laid out. After a few minutes, Shuuchi managed to get over to the side of Tsuna's bed. He shook his older cousin's arm. "Tsuna-ni." He whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping Reborn a few feet away. "Tsuna-ni."

Tsuna groggily opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He looked down at Shuuchi and yawned. "What's wrong, Shuuchi? You should be asleep right now. We've both got to go to school in the morning."

Shuuchi hopped onto Tsuna's bed, distress clear on his face. "I don't want to go to a new school. I want to go to my old school. This town is really weird. I want my mom and dad." He sniffled out, on the verge of tears.

Tsuna smiled and patted Shuuchi's head. "Hey, it's okay. I know things are…different here, but you'll like your school. I'll walk you there tomorrow. This isn't for forever, Shuuchi."

"Can I walk home with you after school?" Shuuchi asked hopefully.

"Well, you'll get out before me." Tsuna said. "You'd have to wait outside my school for a little bit."

"That's okay. I'll do my homework while I wait for you." Shuuchi answered. He looked pleadingly at Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed. "Okay. Just…be careful. There are some real weirdoes at my school." He smiled when Shuuchi began rocking back and forth. "You want to sleep in here tonight?"

"Yes!" Shuuchi said, immediately diving under the covers. He didn't like how quiet it was in his room. He felt alone in there. He curled up and yawned. "Night, Tsuna-ni."

Tsuna settled back down and started drifting off to sleep. "Night, Shuuchi."

In his little cot, Reborn cracked a small smile.

xXx

"Oh, don't you look absolutely precious." Nana cooed at Shuuchi in his school uniform. She straightened out a wrinkle in his shirt. "Be good. Make lots of friends."

Shuuchi adjusted his backpack and smiled nervously. "Okay."

"Let's go, Shuuchi." Tsuna said, already putting his shoes on.

"Take care." Reborn said, waving at the two boys from the kitchen table.

Tsuna eyed the toddler suspiciously, but didn't say anything. He walked outside with Shuuchi close behind him. He smiled when he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto waiting outside for him.

Yamamoto grinned and ruffled Shuuchi's hair as soon as he and Tsuna walked out of their gate. "Good morning, Shuuchi. Ready for your first day of school?"

Shuuchi shrugged nervously. "I don't know…"

"You'll do fine, Juudaime Jr.!" Gokudera declared.

"You shouldn't call him that, Gokudera…" Tsuna said, noticing how nervous Shuuchi looked. "There's no way him or I are going to be part of the mafia."

Yamamoto laughed. "You don't want to play the game with us, Shuuchi? It's really fun!"

Tsuna just shook his head when Shuuchi looked at him. They reached Namimori Elementary in a few short minutes. Tsuna bid goodbye to Shuuchi, before heading off to Namimori Middle School with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Shuuchi stared at the entrance to the elementary school for a few minutes. He was in the middle of debating whether or not to simply make a run for it, when he heard a voice behind him.

"The school won't eat you." A boy with messy black hair stood beside Shuuchi. His grey eyes sparkled with mischief. "You're new."

Shuuchi nodded slowly. "I'm Sawada Shuuchi."

"Hibari Jiro." The boy said, a wide grin plastered to his face. "It's nice to meet you, Shuuchi. Come on; I'll show you where the office is. Maybe we'll be in the same class!"

Shuuchi cracked a small smile as Jiro talked all the way to the office. Jiro certainly seemed nice enough. Shuuchi was relieved to find out he was indeed in the same class as Jiro. The two rushed to the classroom and made it just before the bell rang.

Shuuchi spent the entire day staying by Jiro's side. Despite how cheerful and nice Jiro was, all the other children seemed to avoid him. At the end of the day as they were leaving, Shuuchi asked him why that was.

Jiro laughed lightly, though some of the light went out from his eyes. "It's because they're scared of my big brother. Everyone calls him the Demon of Namimori. He's really not that bad, but he can seem pretty scary sometimes."

"Already starting your own family?" Reborn appeared out of nowhere next to the boys. "Good work, Shuuchi."

"What? I'm not…I don't want to be part of the mafia!" Shuuchi protested.

Jiro blinked, but didn't seem fazed at all. "Are you in the mafia?" He asked Reborn.

"Of course. I'm a hitman." Reborn said. He walked with the boys the rest of the way to Namimori Middle School. "I'll go get Dame-Tsuna. You two wait here."

Shuuchi and Jiro stood outside the gates, patiently waiting. Jiro's eyes lit up after a few moments. He began waving excitedly. "Kyoya-nichan!"

Shuuchi had to stifle a small squeak of terror. The boy that walked over looked like Jiro, but his eyes were hard and cold. He glared at the two children, and Shuuchi could understand why people would be so afraid of him.

"Jiro," Hibari said. "I told you to go home after school. I've still got work to do."

Jiro pouted. "I don't like being at the house by myself."

Hibari frowned. "Wait in the Committee Room. You better do your homework."

Jiro grinned. "Thanks, Kyoya-nichan." He waved at Shuuchi before running onto the school grounds. "Bye, Shuuchi! I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

Hibari glared at Shuuchi. "Who are you?"

This time, Shuuchi actually squeaked. "Sawada Shuuchi. I'm waiting for my cousin." He flinched as Hibari continued glaring at him.

Without saying another word, Hibari abruptly turned on his heels and walked off. A few short minutes later, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto all walked out. Reborn was sitting on Yamamoto's shoulders.

Tsuna smiled at his little cousin. "How was your first day of school?"

Shuuchi told Tsuna everything, including his brief meeting with Hibari. "He was really scary, like a demon! His brother is really nice, though. I don't think school will be so bad."

Reborn nodded approvingly. "Once you get settled in, we'll start on your training. You'll be our backup in case anything happens to Tsuna."

"I'm not going to be part of the mafia!" Tsuna and Shuuchi both shouted at the same time.


	2. Mafia Princess

**I'm so glad that so many of you enjoyed this first chapter! I hope y'all will continue to enjoy this story!**

**erica. phoneix16: Don't worry. I really like the way this version has been planned out. I won't be taking it down again.  
Saint River 2.0: I'm glad you like this version!  
Sakura02: He's in kindergarten. I totally pictured him with the little hat too when I was writing it too!  
Vikky Plushie: Yes, Jiro is the name of one of Yamamoto's box weapons. I had named this Jiro before they got their box weapons, and I didn't want to change his name because I liked it so much for him.**

**Thanks: Mirunique, Starz, Twilight Dark Angel, ShinigamiinPeru, and Sakura Shoujo for reviewing!**

* * *

"…and then, Jiro had to go stand in the corner." Shuuchi finished telling Tsuna about his day while the two walked home from school. He'd been living in Namimori for almost three weeks now, and Shuuchi was finding himself becoming more and more comfortable in the strange town.

Jiro and he were best friends now. Jiro would often come over to Tsuna and Shuuchi's most evenings to do homework and play. Shuuchi still wasn't too sure about Jiro's older brother, but Hibari only really seemed to the threaten Tsuna and his friends. Shuuchi got along well enough with Yamamoto, though he had learned very quickly to never play baseball with the older boy. He'd had a black eye for nearly a week. Gokudera still frightened him a bit with how overenthusiastic he was about the whole mafia thing. Shuuchi had also gotten to meet Ryohei, who seemed nice enough, if not a bit extreme. Kyoko and Haru loved coming over and talking to Shuuchi and Jiro.

"We need to start training you as well, Shuuchi." Reborn said from the wall he was walking on. "If Dame-Tsuna dies, you'll need to be prepared to take over."

"Tsuna-ni, don't die!" Shuuchi wailed. "I don't want to be a mafia boss!"

"I'm not going to be part of the mafia!" Tsuna exclaimed. He stopped abruptly when he noticed a large group of black suited men standing outside his house. He looked at them for a moment. "Aren't those Dino-san's men?"

Romario smiled and waved at the trio. "Hello, Tsuna-san, Reborn-san. I don't believe we've met this young man before. Is this Shuuchi?"

Reborn nodded, hopping off the wall. "He's the one I told Dino about in the letter. He's our backup Juudaime."

"Dino-san is waiting in Tsuna-san's room." Romario said. He seemed like he was about to say something else, but Reborn shot him a look.

Tsuna and Shuuchi completely missed the exchange. Tsuna grinned and took Shuuchi's hand. "Come on. You'll like Dino-san. He's nice enough, if not a little clumsy." Tsuna led Shuuchi into the house and up to his room.

Shuuchi hesitated beside Tsuna when he saw the man sitting in a chair in Tsuna's room. The man had wild blonde hair and amber eyes. Shuuchi frowned, trying to peer around the chair and see who was standing behind Dino.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna said, grinning widely.

Dino grinned and waved at Tsuna. "Yo, Tsuna. How's training going?"

Tsuna's smile faltered. "It's…painful." He noticed that Shuuchi was staring intensely over at the window. For the first time, he noticed someone standing behind Dino. He couldn't see them very well, but they looked to be eager to come out from behind the chair. "Um…who's that?"

Dino chuckled nervously. "Uh…well…this is…" He yelped and fell to the ground, clutching his leg. "Carine, that was mean!"

A girl that looked to be Shuuchi's age glared down at Dino. She had long blonde hair that fell loosely around her shoulders. Her amber eyes were slightly darker than Dino's. Carine rolled her eyes at Dino. "You're the mean one, Fratello. I've been waiting all day to meet Juudaime and Juudaime Jr., and you weren't going to introduce me!"

Dino pulled himself into a sitting position. He grinned and ruffled the little girl's hair. "I was, Sorellina. I just hadn't mentioned you to Tsuna before, so I was trying to think of the best way to introduce my cute little sister."

Carine huffed as Dino ruffled her hair. She looked over at Tsuna and Shuuchi, and her whole demeanor completely changed. Her eyes lit up, and a wide grin split across her face. "It's an honor to finally get to meet you, Juudaime, Juudaime Jr.! I'm Carine of the Cavallone Family."

"Yo, Carine." Reborn waved at the little girl. "It's been a while. Last time I saw you, you were as tall as me."

Shuuchi blinked. He was unsure how that would be possible, since Reborn was clearly a toddler, and therefore younger than Carine or himself.

"Shuuchi, why don't you show Carine your room." Reborn said. "I need to talk to Dino and Tsuna."

Shuuchi sighed and led Carine to his room. He looked nervously over at the clearly excited girl. She reminded him a great deal of Gokudera, which was rather frightening. "Um, do you wanna play a game?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine, Juudaime Jr." Carine said brightly.

"Please don't call me that." Shuuchi said nervously. "I'm not part of the mafia or anything…"

Carine blinked, her smile wavering for a moment. "Well, what am I supposed to call you then?"

"Just Shuuchi is fine." Shuuchi said. The two eventually wound up playing Candy Land. Shuuchi was surprised that Carine had no idea how to play the game. The two played in relative silence for a while before Shuuchi spoke again. "Are there any games you want to play, Carine-chan?"

Carine bit her lip nervously. "I don't really know any games, Ju—Shuuchi."

Shuuchi's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't know how to play Tag? Hide and Seek?" His frown deepened with each shake of Carine's head. "How come?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Shuuchi." Carine said, smiling once again. She sighed when Shuuchi continued frowning at her. "Well, there's not really a lot of kids my age. Dino is always really busy and never really has time to play with me. Same with Romario and the others. I usually just study and train a lot. That's why…when Dino told me there was a boy my age that was part of the Vongola family, I got really excited. I wanted to come meet you."

Shuuchi gave Carine a small smile. "Well, I've got lots of games. I can teach you how to play tag and everything."

Carine's eyes lit up once again. "Really, Shuuchi?"

Shuuchi nodded. "Yeah, 'cause we're friends now." He looked up when he heard the doorbell ring. "Oh, that must be Jiro." He stood up and held his hand out to Carine. "Come on. You'll like Jiro. He's my friend too."

"There's a lot of people outside your house, Shuuchi." Jiro said as Shuuchi came down the stairs. He blinked when he noticed Carine walking beside Shuuchi and holding his hand. "Hey, you're really pretty. What's your name?"

Carine huffed, glaring at Jiro's happy face. "How dare you talk to me like that! I'm Carine of the Cavallone Family! Show some more respect!"

Jiro laughed. "You're part of the mafia too? Cool. I'm Hibari Jiro. I'm Shuuchi's right hand man."

"There's no way a loser like you can be Shuuchi's right hand!" Carine protested.

Shuuchi was having a sudden sense of déjà vu. He'd heard this fight between Yamamoto and Gokudera many times involving Tsuna. "Guys, let's go play a game." The three children walked up to Shuuchi's room. They restarted the game of Candy Land. Shuuchi quickly learned it was best to sit between Jiro and Carine. Jiro seemed to be able to push Carine's buttons far too easily, and Carine took the bait every time.

"Juudaime, is that Cavallone bastard here?" Gokudera shouted up the stairs.

Carine glared over at the door. She stood up and stormed over to the top of the stairs. "How dare you talk to my fratello that way!"

"Who's the brat?" Gokudera glared right back at the little girl.

Tsuna came out of the room with Dino and Reborn. Tsuna looked nervously between Gokudera and Carine. The two looked like they were ready to kill each other. Yamamoto and Jiro laughing about it wasn't helping at all. "Gokudera, this is Carine. She's Dino's little sister."

Yamamoto came up the stairs and ruffled Carine's hair. "You're really cute. Are you Shuuchi and Jiro's friend? Let me know if they're mean to you, okay?"

Carine's face turned a bright red and she nodded. "Okay…"

Jiro laughed. "Your face is all red, Carine-chan!" He received a punch in the arm.

"Shut up, Stupid Jiro!" Carine shouted, clearly embarrassed.

Dino laughed. "Well, Carine, we should probably head over to the hotel."

Shuuchi frowned when he saw Carine's face fall. He walked over to Tsuna and tugged on his hand. "Tsuna-ni, can Carine and Jiro spend the night?"

Tsuna looked over at Dino and shrugged. "If it's okay with Dino-san and Mama."

Dino looked over at Carine's pleading eyes. He smiled and ruffled his little sister's hair. "If you promise to be a good girl, you can spend the night."

"I'm always a good girl." Carine huffed out.

Once Nana had said it was all right for Jiro and Carine to spend the night, Dino and his men left. Yamamoto and Gokudera stayed over for dinner. Jiro and Yamamoto got along well enough, while Carine and Gokudera continued to fight. Shuuchi and Tsuna just sat quietly and ate their dinner.

After dinner, Shuuchi sat up two pallets in his room. "You can have my bed, Carine."

Carine shook her head rapidly. "I can't take your bed from you, Shuuchi!"

"It's okay, really." Shuuchi assured. He really didn't think it would be a good idea to let Carine and Jiro sleep by each other. He'd probably wake up in the morning and find one or both of them dead.

Carine finally crawled into the bed while Jiro and Shuuchi settled onto their pallets. Carine peered over the edge of the bed nervously. "Um…Shuuchi…do you think we could play Hide and Seek tomorrow? I've always wanted to play…"

Jiro laughed. "You've never played Hide and Seek before?"

"Shut up, you." Carine hissed, her cheeks coloring in embarrassment.

Shuuchi smiled up at Carine. "Sure."

xXx

"You were peeking! Cheater, I saw you peeking!" Carine shouted, poking Jiro roughly in the shoulder.

Jiro simply laughed. "I did not! You're just really bad at hiding."

Shuuchi quickly placed himself between the two. "It's okay, Carine. He found you last, so you get to be it now."

Carine's eyes lit up. "Really?" Her smile faded away when she saw Dino and his men approaching the house. "Oh yeah…we're leaving today."

Jiro's face fell. "You can't leave now! We've still got to teach you how to play Tag!"

Tsuna came out into the backyard with Reborn just as Dino reached the fence. "What are you doing here, Dino-san?"

Dino grinned and entered the backyard. He scooped Carine up and kissed the side of his little sister's head. "We've got to go back to Italy today. There's some business I have to take care of."

Jiro tugged on Dino's jacket. "Can't you stay just a little longer? We're still teaching Carine how to play games…"

Dino looked at the two boys staring up at him, and then at Carine who was still in his arms. He finally looked over at Reborn and Tsuna. "Reborn?"

Reborn was quiet for a minute. "Carine can stay here. It'll be good for Shuuchi to have his own group, just in case Dame-Tsuna dies."

"Why do you keep saying things like that?" Tsuna wailed.

Carine looked up at Dino with wide eyes. "Can I please stay for a while, Fratello? I promise I'll represent the Cavallone Family well."

"You can stay on one condition; you have to call me every night and tell me about your day." Dino said. He grinned at the excited squeal that Carine let out. He knelt down so he was face to face with Shuuchi. "Promise you'll take good care of my sorellina?"

Shuuchi nodded quickly. "Yes sir."

"I will too!" Jiro exclaimed.

Carine wiggled out of Dino's arms and glared at Jiro. "Nobody asked you!"

Tsuna sighed when Carine shoved the laughing Jiro down onto the ground. Shuuchi was trying to place himself between the two to stop an all-out war. Tsuna just knew things were going to be crazier with Carine around.


	3. New Girl

**I am so sorry for the long wait between updates! School comes before everything else, even my own writing. I'll try to update more frequently. I've only got one more year of college, and the workload is definitely starting to kick my butt.**

**Sakura02: Yup, and she's hear to cause chaos and havoc!**

**Thanks: erica. phoenix16, ShinigamiinPeru, Soul Vrazy, and Saint River 2.0 for reviewing!**

* * *

"Hey, Carine-chan, let me see your homework." Jiro attempted to crane his neck to look at the math homework out on Carine's desk.

Carine hissed at him, and threw herself over her homework. "No way. You should've done your homework last night, instead of being an idiot." Carine had been attending Namimori Elementary with Shuuchi and Jiro for a little over a week now. She fit in with the others well enough, and even had a little fan club of boys from their class. Carine had no interest in them, though. Her attention was always on Shuuchi, and fighting with Jiro.

Shuuchi sighed, and ignored the two. He skimmed over his own homework, confirming, he'd written down the correct answers. He looked up along with the rest of the class when the teacher called them to attention.

The teacher smiled warmly at the class. "Everyone, we have another new student joining us." She peered over towards the door and motioned someone in. "Come on in, and tell everyone your name."

After a moment, a young girl stepped into the room. She had long dark blue hair held in a high ponytail. Her deep blue eyes flitted nervously around the classroom. She bowed to all the children. "Hello. My name is Rokudo Rosabella."

Carine frowned. "Rokudo…"

"Do you know her?" Jiro asked curiously.

Carine shook her head. "No…that name just sounds familiar. I don't know from where, though…" She tensed as Rosabella walked over towards them.

Shuuchi made eye contact with Rosabella as she walked by. The two stared at each other for a few moments, before Rosabella finally went and sat behind Carine. Shuuchi tried to focus on the lesson, but his mind kept wandering to the girl sitting just a few feet away. There had been such sadness in her eyes when he'd looked at them. When lunchtime rolled around, Shuuchi pulled his lunchbox out of his desk while Carine and Jiro came over to sit next to him. Before he began to eat, he looked back over at Rosabella.

She was sitting at her seat, staring blankly down at her lunch. She wasn't looking up at anyone, and no one seemed to pay her any mind.

Without saying anything to Jiro or Carine, Shuuchi called out to her. "Rosabella-chan, why don't you eat with us?"

Rosabella's head snapped up. She seemed genuinely surprised that anyone was talking to her. She hesitated before bringing her chair and lunch over. "Grazie." She said quietly.

Carine and Jiro looked at each other, before shrugging and eating as well. Carine finished swallowing her food. "You speak Italian?"

"Yes." Rosabella said, surprise clear on her face. "My brother and I just moved here from Italy with some of his friends."

Carine's eyes lit up. "I'm from Italy too! I'm staying with Shuuchi for a while, since my brother had to go back to Italy and take care of the family business."

Jiro and Shuuchi watched as the two girls began speaking to each other in Italian. Despite that fact that Rosabella still spoke quietly, there was an excited light in her eyes that hadn't been there all morning.

The four children were inseparable for the rest of the day. During recess, the four played together. When a few older boys came over and were foolish enough to try and pick on Rosabella, they received a rather nasty beating from Carine.

Shuuchi wasn't too surprised that the boy's blamed him and Jiro for their black eyes. After all, it was rather embarrassing that one little girl had managed to deal with four ten year old boys.

"Those cowards." Carine hissed once Jiro and Shuuchi returned to class from the Principal's office. "I'll make them pay for getting you in trouble, Shuuchi."

"What about me?" Jiro asked with a bright smile. "I got in trouble too."

"Nobody cares." Carine spat out.

"I'm sorry." Rosabella said softly. "It's all my fault."

Carine quickly shook her head. "No way! Those boys should never have tried to pick on you."

All four of them looked up when they heard their teacher clear her throat. She smiled down at the four of them. "I'm so glad the four of you are such good friends, but if you don't pay attention, you'll be spending the afternoon in detention. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." All four said in unison.

Finally, the school day was over. The four children rushed out of the classroom, and out of the school. Shuuchi turned to Rosabella and smiled at her. "We're going to Namimori Middle School to wait for Tsuna-ni. Do you want to come with us?"

Rosabella shook her head slowly. "I have to get home."

"Where do you live?" Carine asked. "We could walk you home."

Again, Rosabella shook her head. This time, though, her head shake was more urgent. "No. I live in Kokuyo."

"That's really far!" Jiro exclaimed. "Why do you go to school all the way over here?"

Rosabella shifted uncomfortably. "I got kicked out…"

"What happened?" Shuuchi asked curiously.

"My brother…he got mad at my teacher…" Rosabella whispered, slowly closing up. She blinked when she felt someone gently squeeze her hand. She looked up into Shuuchi's kind brown eyes.

"It's okay, Rosabella-chan." Shuuchi assured. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. We'll see you at school tomorrow, right?"

A slow smile spread across Rosabella's face. She squeezed Shuuchi's hand and nodded her head. "Right." Rosabella quickly waved goodbye to the trio. She ran off in the opposite direction the three were heading, towards the train station.

Jiro grinned, and began leading the way towards Namimori Middle School. "I like Rosabella. I'm glad she's our friend. She's really pretty too."

Carine rolled her eyes and pushed Jiro in the arm. "You're so stupid, Jiro."

"I think you're the prettiest girl, Carine-chan!" Jiro sang, laughing as Carine screeched angrily at him.

Shuuchi simply smiled at his two friends. Shuuchi had to agree with Jiro, though. Rosabella was very pretty in her own quiet way. There was an air of mystery about her that was intriguing, but Shuuchi didn't want to push her for information. Hopefully, she would eventually trust them enough to tell them what had happened.

xXx

Rosabella looked nervously around, before slipping silently into Kokuyo Health Land. Once she was in the main living area, Rosabella began to work on her homework. Mukuro and the others weren't home yet. She had just finished her homework when the sound of approaching footsteps rang through the abandoned building. She stood up as three boys walked into the room. "Hi, Mukuro."

Mukuro smiled at Rosabella. He walked over to her, and moved a few strands of hair away from Rosabella's face. "Hello, my sweet Bella. Did you have fun at your new school."

Rosabella nodded, but didn't say anything about Shuuchi and the others. She gave a small smile as Ken and Chikusa walked over to her. "I like it here, Fratello." Rosabella said quietly, looking pleadingly over at Mukuro. "Do we really have to hurt people here? I don't want to always have to run away."

Mukuro motioned Rosabella over to the couch to sit beside him. Once she had, Mukuro wrapped an arm around her, and held her close to his side. He pulled her hair out of its ponytail, and began running his fingers through it. "Yes, we do, sweet Bella. We will make everyone pay for what was done to us, done to you. Don't worry, though. I'll always protect you."


End file.
